


Vacation

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Day 2, Day At The Beach, Eren is like a little kid, Ereri Weekend, Fluff and Humor, Grumpy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Vacation, building sandcastles, ereri, sea/shore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7753420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi promised Eren he would take him to the beach even though he hates it. He finds out maybe it isn't so bad after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Drabble/one shot for Ereri Summer Weekend. I needed some fluff :)

Eren drops his backpack onto the sand and starts unrolling his towel. He tries not to laugh at the grumbling and cursing behind him. "I don't understand why you had to bring all that stuff." He smirks as he watches Levi arrange the items he brought with him.

"Because if I'm going to be stuck here, I might as well make it bearable, brat." Levi replies while making sure the large beach umbrella shades the area his chair is in. Eren gives him a pouty look "You promised we could spend a day at the beach since you got to do all your boring stuff already." He whines, remembering the past few days spent in boring museums and stuffy old houses. 

Levi finally sits down in his chair after he finished adjusting everything. "I kept my promise, didn't I?" He replies as he rummages through his bag for something. Eren gives a puppy dog look, big green eyes looking a bit sad."You did keep your promise, I just wish you weren't so grumpy about being here." He says softly. 

Levi runs his hand though his sleek black hair and sighs. "It's called a compromise, Eren, we each get to do what we want while tolerating each other's choices." He  smirks at Eren. "Just like when you fell asleep during the educational film yesterday at the museum, I appreciated you being there even though it bores you into unconsciousness." Eren's cheeks turn red in embarrassment. "I wasn't sleeping."

Levi chuckles. " You were snoring idiot." Eren laughs. "Well it's not my fault it's all dark with comfortable seats, it's like they expect you to pass out." Levi pulls out a book to read. "I'm not mad at you, now go do whatever the hell it is you wanted to do here." Eren pulls out a bucket and a shovel from his bag. Levi just rolls his eyes and starts reading his book.

After a few minutes, and several trips to the ocean to gather enough water to make a decent amount of  wet sand, Eren starts packing sand into some plastic molds. It's his favorite thing to do at the beach that brings back warm memories of his childhood when he would build castles with his best friend Armin whom he lost several years ago. He found it strangely comforting.

"Well at least there's a nice view." Levi says in a sexy drawl. Eren's cheeks burn again as he notices what Levi is referring to. He was so focused on building that he didn't realize he was shirtless on hands and knees with his ass in the air right in front of Levi. Eren gives a mock glare"Pervert!" He says not able to hold back a laugh. 

After exploring the beach for a while and some swimming in the cool ocean water, Eren returns to dry off and almost has to do a double take. He can't help but smile widely at the sight before him. At some point Levi had left his chair and is now digging some kind of trench around a much larger updated castle. "I told you it was fun." Eren says smirking. Levi glares at him. "I couldn't stand looking at your shitty excuse for a castle any longer" he says defensively. "It didn't even have a fucking drawbridge!" Eren couldn't help but laugh.

Soon the bucket is thrusted at Eren. "Go make yourself useful and get some water for the mote." Eren smirks."Whatever you say your majesty." Levi scowls at him as he grabs the bucket and leaves. 

Eren returns running back from the ocean with a full bucket of water. Unfortunately he trips and the bucket sloshes forward drenching Levi's hair and t shirt. 'Oh fuck' Eren thinks to himself knowing Levi hates being wet. Levi is stunned for a moment and then removes his shirt.

"Bring your towel over here brat." Eren puts the bucket down and grabs the towel walking over to him. Levi pulls Eren down next to him and drapes the towel around them both. "You're lucky I love you, brat." He says as he nuzzles Eren's neck. Eren laughs "I know,  and I love you too cranky pants." He says and kisses the top of Levi's head. 


End file.
